This invention is in the field of valves used to control flow of liquids. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,761, issued to Robert M. McClory, there is disclosed a filter attachable to a water faucet for removing impurities from water. A pushbutton actuated stem is operable to direct the liquid either through the filter or through a passage bypassing the filter.
Disclosed herein is a filter identical to the aforementioned McClory filter with the exception that the McClory pushbutton actuated valve stem is replaced with a lever actuated valve stem thereby increasing the life and reliability of the device. Further, the new lever actuated valve stem is designed to be retrofitted into the McClory filter. Advantages of the lever actuated valve stem will be apparent in the specification hereof.